


Over the Rainbow

by dirty_diana



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Sean is drunk, on Nathan's floor. (Again.)





	Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> For Kern, the best code monkey ever. Many thanks.
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

When Summer kicked him, with bare feet that made footprints on Nathan's carpet, Sean only rolled over - away from her - and grunted. 

He didn't even open his eyes. Summer shrugged, and followed Nathan into his kitchen, holding out her empty glass for another refill. 

"Yup," she said. "He's drunk." 

The rude things that Gina yelled from down the hall could be heard very clearly where Summer was standing. Nathan's kitchen floor was smooth under her toes. 

Nathan frowned, pretending to look offended, and poured Summer a shot of bourbon. 

"It's not my fault," he said. "I wasn't trying to get him drunk." 

Summer smiled. She liked Nathan's house, it was warm. And smelled continuously like butter and sugar, which was inexplicable, because she had never seen Nathan turn on his stove. 

Nathan handed her a peanut butter cup to wash down the alcohol. Summer nibbled on half of it, and then gave the other half back to him. 

"Just like you're not trying to get  _me_  drunk?" she asked. 

"Exactly like that," Nathan said, and poured her more bourbon. He drank straight from the bottle. 

 

 

When she walked back out to the living room, it was silent. Gina and Morena had gone, leaving the front door open and a sweet night breeze blowing in from the beach. There was a note taped to the back of Sean's still form. Summer bent over and picked it up, squinting at Gina's tiny handwriting. 

_Be careful._  

Summer laughed, balling the note and tossing it across the room, where it landed softly between cushions in the couch. Then she lay down, next to Sean, and put her arms around him. He stirred, breathing gently against her ear. 

He opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothin'." Texas returned to her voice at the oddest times, like right now, on a warm drunken night when the words melted slowly on her tongue like caramel. "Gina said not to take advantage of you." 

Sean laughed, his eyes creased sleepily, and he kissed her. 

"She knows it's too late for that." This was Nathan's voice, as he leaned smiling in the doorway. "The HMS Corruption has sailed." He paused, and though Summer didn't turn her eyes from Sean's face she could feel him looking at her. "My bed would be more comfortable." 

"Reckon so." Summer stood, and her toes pushed gently against Sean's face. "He's going to need help." 

"Help getting up?" Nathan asked. He moved to stand closer. "Or help getting his pants off?" 

"Yes," Summer said. 

Nathan chuckled. He grabbed her, lifting her feet off the floor, and when she screamed the sound was muffled by the sticky weight of his mouth. 

 

 

When Sean finally fell into the bed, he had Summer on his left side and Nathan on his right. Summer interlaced her fingers with his, feeling the cool metal of his rings on her palm. Sean's skin burned, though, the way it always did after his second drink. 

"You could stay," Nathan said, and he wasn't making a joke for once. 

"Was going to," Summer whispered, and Sean's hands were trying, ineffectually, to peel away her bra. He murmured something that didn't seem to have words, but she thought she could make out the meaning, the same as her own. 

"No. I meant in general." 

Summer let him pull her in closer, watched as his finger slid under Sean's shirt. Nathan was always saying things like that, things that sounded good but didn't make sense. They could stay here, move to Rome, move into a cabin in the Oregon forest, open an ice-cream store or join the circus. 

The three of them, together. 

Things that didn't make sense. Summer could have gotten used to this. Her mouth fell open as Nathan stroked her, as Sean kissed her neck, caught in a half-moan. 

"Yeah," was all she said, and then rolled her graceful body to lie on top of Sean's, fever-hot skin underneath her.

He whispered something else, words hopelessly slurred and touch soft. 

"We could stay," Summer agreed, and right now it sounded good, like something that was almost true.


End file.
